


Bringing Warmth into the Cold

by Glueblade



Category: Radiant Historia
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Vague Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glueblade/pseuds/Glueblade
Summary: Raul is coerced into clothes shopping by his secretary.Takes place after By the Lanterns' Light.





	Bringing Warmth into the Cold

Raul wondered if he was getting old or if the winters in Alistel really were getting colder. The walk from his quarters to his office was not long, but he had already started shivering. He drew his thin white cape closer around him. Sometimes he wondered if the desertification made the winters harder, but that sounded so unscientific that he didn't want to bring it up to Sonja.

"Are you cold, sir?" Clive asked, meeting him as he entered the castle hallway. He had gotten so accustomed to Raul's schedule that he unfailingly arrived seconds before Raul did. Raul wasn't sure if he was being efficient or simply maximising his sleeping hours.

He was wearing a dark olive green cape over his usual clothes that looked much warmer than what Raul had put on. As much as he appreciated not having to wear his ceremonial armour in public anymore, the extra layers had really kept him warm. It didn't help either that he felt unpleasantly defenseless without the armour, although it wasn't suited for combat anyway.

"I am, yes, " he admitted eventually. This winter had taught him just how much his wardrobe was lacking. He had to look silly with his cape wrapped around him like a blanket.

Clive chuckled. "Then maybe we should buy a new wardrobe for you. This also falls under my duties as your secretary, so I can accompany you to the tailor after we take care of work for the day."

"I don't know if that's really necessary..." Raul began, but was quickly cut off. "It absolutely is. As Prime Minister, you need to take care of your appearance. And I believe I told you you should get more rest. It doesn't leave a good impression if you walk around with dark circles under your eyes."

The wrinkles between Raul's eyebrows grew deeper. "You only ever call me prime minister when you want to get your way. " A big grin spread on Clive's face. "I'd never do that, sir." he claimed, not quite able to keep the laughter out of his voice. Raul's chest tightened just a little bit.

As promised, he let Clive take him to the tailor. It was the same one that took care of the ceremonial uniforms, so Raul did not expect it to take long, being familiar with the shop owner.

But Clive was just as meticulous with choosing clothes as he was in sorting documents and had Raul try on over twenty different coats, cloaks and capes before he was satisfied, mumbling things to himself in the process, including "You won't be able to wear white for some years or people will mistake it for a callback to Hugo's melted snow nonsense." and "It's amazing how some haircolours just don't go with anything." They eventually decided on a light green cloak, a similar colour to Raul's old dress uniform.

The tailor promised the cloak would be ready the next day and a cold gust when they left the shop reminded Raul how necessary it was. He was almost grateful for the exhaust fumes from the pipes that provided slightly warmed up air every few steps.

Clive walked quietly next to him, their way home overlapping. The tranquil, snowy atmosphere made Raul remember a similar occasion, almost two years ago now. Back then, his previous secretary had taken his arm, which had marked something of a first step in acknowledging their feelings for each other.

Clive was not his sister, and did not take his arm. "I think it'll suit you," he commented. "I'm glad we went through the trouble."

"Yes, thank you... Although I doubt anyone else will be able to appreciate the effort you put into choosing the right colour." "I'm happy enough as long as you appreciate it." Raul felt some warmth creep into his cheeks. The war had been over for a few months and he was finally starting to feel a little more at peace.


End file.
